Silver Lining
by Matty'x
Summary: My first story       Gaara lives a solemn lonely life. Growing up hated and abused he believes in no such thing as love. He will learn other wise. Eventually this will turn out to be a NaruGaa fic ... but i want to build a plot first.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is my first story so yeah… please be nice and give feed back

This will be written in two main povs and both are by different writers…

Thanks to Tama-chan for the help with Naruto :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND EVEN IF I DID YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW

[GAARA POV]

I ran through the halls, my books clutched to my sides almost protectively. Shit. Shit. Shit. The word repeated itself through my head, not helping the already present headache. I could feel the fresh inflictions on my arm sting at the pressure. Damn it would be a long day.

I am selfish, uncaring, and cold. Or so it's said. In all honesty … no one really tries to prove the rumors wrong, to try to get to know me. No one wants to get to know an emotionless outcast I suppose. All they want to do is hurt one. Only on rare occasions did I speak, I felt there was no need if they wouldn't care about of half of the words I could say. The same was to be said with my emotions…. I never let them show, I can't let my weakness show. They would take advantage… hurt me more than I already did.

So I continued my race through the hall the same blank façade playing on my face as I made my way through hell. Sure they wouldn't talk to me but that did not mean they didn't do anything. Normally I try to convince myself that they don't bother me that no one could make me crumble but they all did it with ease. No one gave a fuck about how I feel… no one ever would.

With a sigh I scurry through the door leading me into the class room. To make matters they were all silent, their cold stared piercing my pale skin. Shit. There was no way I would get out of this one.

"Gaara!" Baki yelled his tone whiny. He could fuck him self with all the 'I rule your generation' bullshit, it didn't work.

I groaned shuffling toward the teacher, used to getting the detention slip that kept me from going home… Perhaps it was sad, but I liked them.. they kept me away from that man that would never be considered my father. Kept him from hitting me. I shook my head turning my attention to the teacher. "Yes?" I answered almost automatically ignoring his reply and grabbing the pink little slip that would be the highlight of my day.

No one was ever in the detention room it gave me time to think.

-End of school day-

I bolted from my seat as soon as the bell rang, ignoring the comments from my 'classmates' as I passed by. A smile reflecting inwardly as I sauntered slowly to the small sanctuary I would spend the next hour in alone. Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

[Naruto POV]

"What's this? What do you mean I got detention?" I haven't had detention all year! It wasn't like I was purposefully going for a straight record, matter of fact I got in tons of trouble with my teachers, but never received a detention for my misbehaviors.

"Well …" Started my teacher, Mr. Hatake, his one uncovered eye closed in what I supposed to be thought, "You have three F's on your recent report card. No A's, and one C. That just won't do…" He sighed, and finally looked up at me. His cold grey ocular gazing over me, as if he were searching for some plausible excuse, "You've got to step it up Naruto, work harder. Be more like… Sasuke Uchiha. He get's straight A's." I twitched. 

"Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all anyone ever talks about! He isn't even all that great! One day I swear to god, I'll show you!" He really hated being compared to that jerk. Mr. Popularity got all the attention; all the girls like Sakura love him, so does the Teachers like Kakashi. I was just sick and tired of him! Of everyone! If it wasn't for Iruka… God, I don't know what I'd do.

Just like that I stormed out, before Kakashi even got another word in. I didn't want to hear him, "For peat's sake, if I hear one more god damn thing about that guy I'll shove his head so far up my a- O-Oh, hey…" Naruto's short rank stopped abruptly, stepping to a halt at the door to a vacant class room. Well, not entirely vacant. There sat a small framed redhead, with cherry red tresses and sickly pale skin. A red kanji, one that he could decipher as 'Love', tattooed on his forehead. As Black rimmed eyes, the color of sea glass green met with his own electric blue's, Naruto shivered unconsciously. His gaze flickering over there dept's, as if he was transfixed by there intense stare.  
>He just stood there dumbly, waiting for the other male's response. When he received none, Naruto took it upon himself to walk further into the room, having to peel his gaze forcefully from the strangers, looking around, "U-Uhm… so, you must have detention to huh?" As soon as he'd said this, the blond mentally face palmed. 'No duh he's got detention; he is in the 'detention room'! God your so stupid Naruto, way to make a good first impression…' He thought sarcastically, huffing in annoyance.<p>

AN: I need some inspiration … -twithched- damn that stopped fast..


End file.
